


Days Wisely Spent?

by Muddled_Crow



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: A snippet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: Daud and Corvo finds themselves together in another hotel, in another town, still on the road.A little snippet I wrote out of a modern au I'm working on.





	Days Wisely Spent?

-  
"One room for two." Corvo said, and carefully placed the bundle of money on the counter. Daud glanced towards Corvo, his expression not changing at all. He only hoped the room would have a couch, since Corvo had to want to save money for the moment.

"One or two bed?" The clerk asked, starting to look over her computer. She was completely unphashed, perhaps a good sign for the two men, or a very bad sign for her.

"One." Corvo said, just as Daud was about to answer. Now Daud stared at Corvo. Fine, they were saving a bit money as of this moment, but that little was something they could spend.

"As you wish, Sir." She said, and handed them a pair of keycards. "Breakfast will be served tomorrow at 9 am. Thank you, and have a nice stay." She nodded a bit, and so Daud and Corvo had to walk up to their room- Daud walking along with his briefcase, Corvo with his bag.  
As soon as they got to their room, Daud scanned the place, finding no couch. Well, at least there was some armchairs.

Corvo closed the door after himself, sighing slightly as he looked to Daud, who was already removing his suit jacket.

Nothing was said, Corvo not feeling like he needed to explain why he made this choice practically for Daud, even if he should. But Daud didn't ask, and he was not the type to be passive aggressive as far as Corvo knew him, so no matter. Daud brought up his book and started to read it, looking wondering at the cover for a little while. Corvo went to bed, it wasn't late, but they had been walking all the way, so Corvo was rightfully tired. He laid in the bed for a while, unable to sleep, though, it was simply too early... And...

"... Get in bed if you're sleeping." Corvo said, knowing too well that Daud getting in after he had fallen asleep would most certainly wake him up.

"I'm comfortable here." Daud muttered.

"... You're not sleeping in an armchair." Corvo spoke as he sat up, moving his hair out of his face. He positively stared at Daud, who kept his eyes in the book, even as he spoke. But he ended up lowering it slightly and looked over to Corvo, letting his gaze linger for a while.  
He ended up getting up, proceeding to dress down to nothing but underwear, in fact, and slipped in on the other side of Corvo, said man taking his eyes off the other as he let him have his privacy. But his eyes did wander back to him, just for a little moment or two.  
Corvo wondered why he got so lightly dressed, but didn't bother to ask. He just laid down properly, sighing heavily.

"One down..." Corvo started.

"Three to go." Daud finished.

 

They stayed in that room for two days more, both of them ending up the same every night. Daud read a bit, soon finished with his book, and Corvo lying in the bed, trying his best to sleep. But he always failed.  
The third day, the two of them came back utterly emotionally exhausted, both at the same time, both having no idea why. It just happened, perhaps it was a very late reaction to their endless walking for weeks, trying to get somewhere without a car. A car that got shot down...

Corvo sat on the bed, Daud too, both on each others respective sides.  
Daud was the first to lie down, but he laid down as he was dressed, in his usual formal shirt, and formal suit pants.  
Corvo looked to his side, understanding that Daud just sprawled out on the bed to rest his head maybe, so Corvo followed his example, sighing deeply as he laid there, side by side with Daud. Corvo eventually turned his head to Daud, who was just emptily staring up at the wall, but still focused, still guarded. Just in case.

Why Corvo bumped his forehead against the assassins, nobody knew, not even the man himself. Daud glanced to him though, moving his head ever so slightly in his direction.  
A smile crept up to Corvo's lips.

"I never asked why, Daud." Corvo said, the smile staying on his lips. Daud looked questioning at him now, and moved to sit up. "Why are you willing to help me like this...?"

"A year- and you ask first now...?" Daud chuckled as he spoke, staying where he was.

"I cared for her too. She deserves better than me letting her killers go. So- here I am." Daud started to crave some cigarillos, but, as he had none, he would have to go without them. Corvo was moving to the other side of the bed, and ended up lying down beside Daud, who looked to him, turning his head towards him, even.

"You won't do much alone anyway." Daud said in a joking tone of voice, but there was truth in it. Corvo was very new to this business, he needed Daud to help him through it.  
They laid there for a while after Corvo nodded, just looking at each other. It was maybe their emotional exhaustion that made them a bit more willing to do so, but no matter.  
Corvo moved a hand up to Daud's cheek, the first in a little while, since they ended up at that shaggy inn. With the free booze.

"Thanks, though." Corvo said, his voice soft, grateful. Daud smiled, a genuine one, closing his eyes as he looked down. He hoped Corvo had learned by now that he was no good with praise.  
Corvo had, luckily enough, so he understood the gesture. It was a quiet "you're welcome-" or maybe "thank you". Corvo would have to take what he wanted out of it, it was alright, though.

They fell asleep like this, not meaning to, but it was just what had to happen.  
Corvo woke up colder than the Void, however, so as soon as he woke up his teeth were even clattering.

"Daud...?"

The man grunted, not deep enough into sleep that he was snoring just yet. He had managed to avoid letting Corvo know this, oddly enough. He opened an eye, was greeted with a shaking Corvo sitting beside him, so he got up in a sitting position quickly, and brought an arm around the man, who was shirtless, in his usual sleeping attire as normal.  
Daud let a hand travel to the man's head, hugging him close, like he usually did when he hugged someone he knew better. Corvo leaned into it.

"I'm just cold." Corvo said, Daud nodding a bit.  
"Best get you in bed..."

As soon as Corvo crawled to his side, he waited a bit before he closed his eyes to try to sleep, as when Daud laid down, suddenly Corvo got closer. Daud got a bit wide eyed at this, but understood what he wanted, so he extended his arm, Corvo resting his head on it, and moved closer and closer, until he was practically in Daud's arms. But it didn't stop him, as Daud didn't do so either, and Corvo rested his head on Daud's chest at the end.

Daud let him, but did take a mental note to move Corvo when he fell asleep, as carefully as possible.  
This kept on for a few days, the men having paid to be there for two weeks, so, they had some time to recover, and look for tracks.

Still nothing after this, Daud and Corvo found themselves sobering up after a visit to the bar, this due to not drinking so much, only two glasses of Whiskey. Though they had downed the second one to see who was the better drinker, just to play a bit with it.  
Neither Daud nor Corvo was the types to get drunk like that, maybe Corvo in the earlier years, but he had grown that off him.  
Corvo started to put on his newly washed pants that they had washed at a place in town. Daud was in some jeans, as his suit was dropped off for dry cleaning. So the man was quick to get them off him, and settled on the side of bed, in nothing but underwear. He brought a hand up to his head, holding it for a while, growing slightly frustrated that they had so much time on their hands. Not that Corvos' company bugged him, no, he just felt like he wasted time.

His hand was removed all of sudden, being met with Corvo holding his hand in his.

"What?" Daud asked, his tone neutral, but confused at the same time.

"... You're making exceptions for me on several occasions, aren't you...?" Corvo chuckled a bit, running a hand over Daud's Mark. The touch left a faint tingle in it, he felt it to the very core of him too, due to Corvo using his left hand. It was something about that, touching another Mark with your own. Void against Void, maybe. Daud wondered how Corvo felt- and most importantly, why he felt the need to do it.  
His answer came quickly, the hand moving from his own moved now to Daud's face, said man tired eyes widening a bit at the gesture, not letting Daud even answer. As he was still thinking, slowly, about the answer.  
The look in Corvos' eyes, it was hard to explain. But he was fully there, not drunk or anything, Daud knew this, Corvo could take much more than this before his words got slurred.

Daud mouthed his words rather than saying them, having no idea why he did so. A lot of things within the man started a conflict in him, that had him a bit frozen, trying to figure out things in his head. Corvo was acting out on what he wanted to do rather what he should at the moment, he wanted to look a bit closer at Daud, see him more intimately. This was a travelling partner he have had for a year, a very quiet one, you learn things from him by observing... It was natural Corvo was smitten with curiosity like this.  
Or was it that...?

Corvo couldn't tell by now.

Daud subconsciously leaned to Corvo's hand, starting to get more sense back in him, more answers to questions, that simply gave him more questions.

"... Let's sleep." Daud finally said, hoping that it would snap them both out of it. But it just didn't, and Corvo leaned down towards him, Daud not knowing what he was leaning towards him for. They met halfway, Daud ending up wrapping a hand around the back of Corvo's head, keeping him there, without even realising it. Things simply went as it was supposed to, his sense protesting, but the rest of him, it just let itself relax for once.  
They kissed for a while, Corvo ending up straddling Daud after a few moments, Daud not protesting to it, at all. In fact, he was moving into the kisses, for each one.

They parted, Corvo starting to wonder if the alcohol was influencing this, and if so, he wanted to drink a few glasses more often. The fact Daud leaned into this, it was surprising enough, and would show on Corvo's face if he wasn't so utterly smitten with the feelings that washed over him at the moment, it even made him avoid eye contact with Daud, who found himself drawn to Corvo's face yet again, kissing along the man's jawline, Corvo letting a sigh out as he started. It felt weird, but right.  
He even moved his head back to allow Daud access to his neck, as the man left lingering kisses down, almost to his shoulders. Corvo shuttered, his hands letting go off the man's face and instead travelled down, starting to return the favour to Daud, who let Corvo do as he wanted, his hands resting on Daud's chest.  
The realisation that certain dreams Corvo found himself waking up from started to come true, one slow kiss after another.

He hadn't really thought they would be real. Daud was all business-... -His thoughts melted away. Daud's hand running through his hair, it had another sigh escape Corvo, and he leaned against it, even though he still was in the process of leaving kisses along the nape of the man's neck...

Due to his position, Corvo tested the waters, and pushed at Daud, seeing if he could do this without getting punched, to pin him down onto the bed. If he trusted him that much.  
Daud furrowed his brows as he looked up to his travelling partner, having let him go to not drag him down and hurt him. He grunted a bit, and brought a hand up, cupping Corvo's surprised face in his hand, and so made them end up kissing again, Corvo leaning over him as they did, supporting himself with his forearms sitting beside Daud's head, on both sides. Corvo closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss again, feeling excited he had _Daud_ like this on the bed. More parts of him felt the same excitement, as if this had been in his chest for so long, and had finally had a chance to get out. Daud felt alright lying like this, running a hand through Corvo's hair, as he didn't let him get up, held him down like this. Corvo looked utterly lost in this, Daud not letting himself lose himself, his expression at peace, happy...  
At least he wouldn't let that happen just yet.

They parted again, but just because they needed air. Their kisses deepened when they clashed together again, Corvo ending up palming Daud's hair, effectively just messing up Daud's hair, but not really.  
Things got dangerous now, and both of them knew this, but nothing in them made them want to part. In fact, things got heated, Corvo being the bold one, and letting a hand travel down, well, to let his curiosity if Daud had the same problem as him settled. And indeed, Daud ending up sighing in the kiss that they now broke up, both needing the air.  
Daud's let his curiosity take a hold on him as well, and Corvo twitched against Daud's touch, even if it was from over his clothing.

How long had they been feeling like this? Well- it didn't matter, whatever had been melted away as they both slipped their hands into each others respective underwear, slipping them down unashamedly, Corvo breathing heavily at the mere touch from Daud, and said man twitching due to Corvo's touch.  
Then they moved after taking a good hold of each others cocks, fingers trailing against the sensitive skin. Corvo laid his head into Daud's shoulder just to concentrate on breathing properly, Daud tilting his head back, having even closed his eyes, his cheeks burning. It was a good look on him, for sure.  
Out of sheer pleasure, Corvo started to kiss at Daud's neck, gaining a grunt or two back, not sounding as he wanted, but he didn't' complain. Daud gripped Corvo's hair without really thinking too much, needing to hold onto something, as Corvo was holding onto his still with the hand that kept him up, so it was a mutual thing.  
One that proved to be pleasurable for Corvo, leaning against the touch, panting with lips parted as he arched his back a bit, against certain touches, that he mimicked as well as he could, considering Daud's touch completely ruined the man, letting himself melt completely.  
With a sharp breath Corvo bucked into Daud's hand. And within panting and sharp breathes, they found themselves kissing each other again, even though there was a chance they might bite. But to the Void with that.  
Corvo shuddered violently as he moved away, sharply breathing as his orgasm came over him, coming down very slowly. Daud followed suit, grunting and panting along with Corvo's last movements, before the man laid himself on Daud, the latter not minding it at all, although the sticky-ness was not too comfortable, but it would be gone with a quick shower.

Corvo eventually heaved himself up, still a bit out of breath, looking down at Daud, who looked up to him, quietly, both drinking in the view. 

After Daud got up as well they took a shower, allowing things to go as they just had to in there as well, ending up spending a bit more time than they needed there due to this.

Once out of the shower they got dressed to their underwear, and slipped to bed, hoping to sleep for at least a while, before they had to get up to collect their breakfast from the buffet.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, HAHA.  
> I might do a full story of this sometime!


End file.
